Crying with Murder
Crying with Murder 'is the twenty-second case of the World Edition. It is set in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Plot Upon arrival in Amsterdam, Atticus mentioned on the plane that once the team arrived in a new country, someone from the team got to choose something to do. So the team headed over to a small meadow, where an elderly woman in gardener's clothing named Tulia Lillip had been stabbed in her eyes with dinner forks. The blood stream coming from her eyes made it look like she was crying. Sahir's autopsy revealed that the forks did the trick, but Sahir pointed out that the killer knew cooking as from the forks, the coroner said that ingredients such as flour, egg, milk and all other sorts were on there, so the killer knew how to cook. As the case unraveled itself, more surprises were found, Henrietta Giddleworthington-Sanders, Atticus' mother, was flagged as a suspect, this was because of her suggesting luncheon at Tulia's earliest convenience, which was ripped up in Tulia's house. Henrietta was delighted to see Atticus again after 40 years. Henrietta had aged terribly, despite being a beautiful young woman. Atticus was disgusted to see her, and stormed out of the building. In search of Atticus, the team walked into Rose Lillip, who coincidentally turned out to be Tulia's daughter, she was identified when Max walked into her and her name was written on one of the sheets. Rose said that she and her mother were best friends until she betrayed her. Tulia had driven Rose to drink vodka on a daily basis, her singing voice had become hoarse, she just wasn't the same. Just before the case was completed, Atticus returned, he said he wanted to help the player, and said that Margha Futa needed to be spoken to, as after some research, the Futas and the Lillips had an age old quarrel, Margha said that she was too busy training for a sports event, and that if she hears the team mention the Lillips one more time, she'd scream. Rose Lillip was found guilty of killing her mother, when the team arrested her, Rose said that they were wrong and needed to look at their clues once again, but Max laid down all the evidence, her forks were laced with ingredients, she mentioned her singing had failed, Tulia and Rose were very close so Rose had to have done some gardening, and the pollen stain on Rose's shoulder. Rose admitted that she killed her mother, she did this because of the neglect she gave Rose when she was younger, one time, Tulia went out to go dancing, and didn't come back for seven hours, and Rose cried the whole night, making her singing voice go completely dry. Cosette sentenced Rose to 40 years imprisonment with no chance of parole. After the investigation, San Cat, a scientist, needed help. He said that he was creating a robot that will help him in his life, a virtual companion in real life. But had lost some spare parts. The team searched around the field and found some wiring, the team gave it to San, who thanked them. Victim * '''Tulia Lillip '(found drowned in a river, scratched at the eyes) Murder Weapon * '''Dinner Forks Killer * Rose Lillip Suspects Profile *The suspect knows how to cook *The suspect sings *The suspect knows gardening *The suspect drinks vodka Appearance *The suspect has a pollen stain Profile *The suspect knows gardening Appearance *The suspect has a pollen stain Profile *The suspect knows how to cook Appearance *The suspect has a pollen stain Profile *The suspect sings Profile *The suspect sings Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to cook. *The killer sings. *The killer knows gardening. *The killer has a pollen stain. *The killer drinks vodka. Crime Scenes Trivia *This is one of two cases to have four suspect profile clues, the other being Thin Ice. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Eurasia